The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-earth
The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-earth is a free-to-play mobile game developed by Kabam that lets users create a Middle-earth kingdom of their own. About Welcome to Middle-earth. The age-old feud between Elves and Dwarves rages as Goblins infest the Misty Mountains and monsters haunt Mirkwood Forest. The time has come to build your Empire and raise your army. Assemble your heroes and call forth your allies as you stand together to defend the realm of Middle-earth. Features *Expand your Kingdom by building your keep, claiming your throne and growing your Empire. *Build a Fellowship, as you connect with fellow players in real-time to build a powerful alliance. *Gather a Great Army of Dwarves, Elves, and other powerful warriors. *Bring Middle-earth with you on your mobile device. Gameplay Tax Rate and Happiness Gold is required for a variety of in-game activities including Research and paying salaries to Heroes assigned to roles at the Great Hall. Your Gold income depends on your tax rate (which can varry from 0% to 100%) and your Population (grown with Homes). Raising the tax rate decreases Happiness, which can lead to a drop in Population. Resources Resources are used to upgrade Buildings, build Troops, and complete Research. There are five main resources: Food, Wood, Stone, Ore, and Gold. Food, Wood, Stone, and Ore are produced by buildings in your Fields. Resource production can be increased by: Building more Field plots. Conquering Wilds Appointing a Hero to the Production position. Completing appropriate Research. Using Items that boost production. All resources except Gold can be protected by your Vault. The higher your Vault's level, the more resources it can protect. Gold is produced by taxing your Population. You can adjust your tax rate in your Keep. Building and upgrading Homes can increase tax revenue by raising Population. Resources can be transferred between your own cities or sent to Alliance members. As you progress you may look elsewhere for resources such as enemy cities. These enemy cities that you attack for resources are called farms. Building an Army To protect your kingdom you will need troops. There are to types of troops, Wall troops and Ground troops. Ground troops can be built in the barracks. There are four types of these troops: supply troops, foot troops, mounted troops and ranged troops. Supply troops are mainly used to carry supplies to allies, to your other cities or to carry away spoils from enemy. They are not recommended for attacking due to the act they have no attack power. Foot troops are essentially ground troops, they are strong vs. Mounted troops and weak vs. Ranged troops. Mounted troops are essentially troops on horse like creatures, they are strong vs. Ranged troops and weak vs. Foot troops. Ranged troops are essentially troops that launch objects ( arrows, javelins, etc.), they are strong vs. oot troops and weak vs. Mounted troops. Each of these types of troops has versions that are called, Tier 1, Tier 2 and Tier 3 troops ( In order from weakest to strongest). Videos Category:Games